


Lies in Lavender

by EllieWrites



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Choking, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair Pulling, Mentions of Death, Mild BDSM, and I love it, boot licking, degredation kink time babee, is it obvious that im still playing dr3, kokichi is a tiny bit soft for reader, kokichi talks to reader like he does Miu, nothing major, this is nastee, this is really just my outlet for kokichi brain rot, we fucking in the ultimate lab, ya wanna play a game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieWrites/pseuds/EllieWrites
Summary: You're the only one that can tell when Kokichi is lyingThat backfires in the best way
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 155





	Lies in Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> HI, i'm back from the dead (extreme writers block). hopefully I'll be able to get back to writing more regularly. 
> 
> enjoy! :)

You were the only person he couldn’t lie to, while everyone else could be thoroughly fooled by the purple haired tyrant, you remained impossibly staunch against his tactics. Everyone around you was confused; how did you always know? Was there a quirk in his brow, or a change in his tone that dictated the use of deceit that came so easily to him. It even baffled Kokichi himself, much to your (very secret) enjoyment, the shorter man often pouted his way out of the room when you called him out on his lies;

“You’re so cruel to me (Y/n)!! How can I have any fun with you around..”

You smirked and winked at him, letting your laughter leave a trail as you left the room. It was becoming your favorite part of the day, and even if you were biting your tongue to keep from admitting it, Kokichi was quickly jumping over the competition to being your favorite person; and that was both terrifying and completely expected. Despite all his childish antics, even in the face of a literal corpse, there was something about him that intrigued you. It was only a bonus that he was attractive as well, despite being the most mischievous person trapped in the school. If you could even call it a school; it was a lot closer to a colosseum considering why we were all here in the first place. The every man for himself atmosphere that lingered in the overgrown halls was something that was slowly digging at all of you; the most refined people slowly becoming unhinged in front of the group as though the threads of sanity were being desperately unwound. Creature comforts were quickly being used as the normal way of handling the mounting stress. You were probably the only one left that refused such things, not because you had anything to prove, you just weren’t close enough with anyone to get that emotionally attached; especially when more likely than not, they’d end up dead regardless. It wasn’t worth the heartbreak, but at this point you were just trying to convince yourself of that as the Ultimate Supreme Leader slowly wormed his way into your brain. It was something Kokichi very much knew about and took large advantage of during the few times each day that you couldn’t just walk away from his antics. Now was one such time, much to your annoyance. Meal times were set up and agreed upon by everyone on the first day, both as a way to keep up morale and to make sure no one else had died in the time between each meal. And, being the little shit that he couldn’t help being, Kokichi was almost always late, it was the most angering relief when he skipped his way into the dining hall, impolitely ignoring the way Shuichi scolded his behavior. My mouth opened before I could stop myself;

“If you can’t bother to show up on time, I don’t see why you decide to show up at all, you’re just stressing everyone out.”

Your voice was much louder than anyone had heard it before, you realized unfortunately when everyone’s eyes were upon you. A certain pair of purple eyes glinting with something you couldn’t quite place bored a hole into the side of your head as he spoke, voice dripping with a tone you had yet to hear.

“If you missed me that much (Y/n), why didn’t you just come see me? Scared you wouldn’t be able to control that whoreish body around the only person that you found attractive in this school, how pathetic.”

You shot out of your seat, face flushed from what you hoped everyone else would deduce as anger, storming out of the room, pushing Kokichi’s body out of your path with an indelicate hip check that sent him to the side a good bit. The sound of Koichi’s laughter carried you all the way out of the building. Sitting down in the grass of the courtyard, you tried to calm yourself down, just what the fuck was he trying to prove in there? Of course, he had to figure out that you had the smallest inkling of attraction to him, that was something you could handle. But to call you out and, imply that the two of you would do anything sexual was enough to set your mind racing, and unfortunately your heart as well. Huffing, you leaned against the wall of the dormitory, trying to convince yourself that you didn’t enjoy the rush of emotion you felt when he spoke to you in such a degrading way. Maybe Kokichi was right in his own way, you’d been friendly enough towards anyone else, even spending the entire day with some of your ‘classmates’, but never with him. Despite your tendency to think about him, and your ability to accurately call him out, you’d never sought out Kokichi’s company; and you couldn’t figure out why. In any other situation, especially involving someone you had a crush on, you’d make an effort to hang out with them and get to know them better. But considering the nature of the person in which you were attracted to, you had to guess it was mostly due to the fact that even though you could tell when Kokichi was lying to you, it gnawed on your frayed nerves that even after all this time, he’d still try to lie to you. 

“Oh god, please stop thinking. I can see the steam coming from your ears.”

Apparently just thinking about him was enough to summon the humanized version of everything that was attractive to you blended with everything that annoyed you to no end. 

“Kokichi.. please for once just leave me alone. I’m in no mood for your lies.”

As usual though, rather than listening to you, he moved closer, sitting next to you; close enough that your legs were pressed against the others, your brain was getting very good at unhelpfully supplying details at the absolute worst moments. 

“(y/n) we both know you don’t want me to leave you alone, in fact, you’d prefer me as close to you as I could get at all times. Don’t worry, your little secret is safe with me.”

The chortle that left your body was forced at best, as much as you wanted to try to argue with him, you knew it was more than useless, hopefully if you ignored Kokichi long enough, he’d leave you alone. Although, after about twenty minutes, it seemed that would not be the case; you watched his face light up in glee with an internal groan

“I wanna play a game with you (y/n), just to see if you’re as good at reading me as you think you are.”

Laughing genuinely, you turned to face him, acutely aware of how close the two of you were as you deftly tried to ignore the way your skin was flushing at the proximity. 

“What’s in it for me? You think I’d spend time with you just because~”

“Because I want you to, absolutely you will, as a matter of fact I know you’re just dying to get closer to me bitchlet.”

You pressed your legs closer together, willing your body to calm itself at the condescending tone of his voice. 

“Fine, but if I win you have to leave me alone, got it?”

Hating the submitting tone in your voice, you made the wise decision to stop talking. Ignoring the way he smiled at you, like you had just made a mistake you asked Kokichi;

“What kind of game are we playing anyways, if you say hide and seek I’m going to leave.”

Standing up, he reached for your hand, a look on his face that could only be described as predatory, it made your stomach flip and your breath catch in your throat as you accepted the outstretched hand. In a moment of rare kindness, Kokichi decided not to comment on the way you didn’t let his hand go, instead secretly relishing the way your hand wrapped around his own; as if it was meant to be there. It took you a few minutes to register where you were going, but once you did your instant reaction was to run the opposite way; you didn’t like where this was going, or at least you were going to act like you didn’t. Fighting the urge to turn tail and run the other way, you steadied yourself and spoke;

“W-why do we need to go to your Ultimate lab to play the game?”

Kokichi’s laugh bounced off the walls and into your ears, it was infuriatingly attractive the way he laughed at you. 

“Awe, (y/n), are you getting all nervous on me? What, is this your first time?”

Choking on air, you took your hand out of his and whirled away from him, fully intending to never speak to him again and let your crush die a lonely death. But it seemed fate had other plans, in a show of unprecedented behavior, Kokichi lowered his voice, the tone soft and alluring;

“Please come with me… I just want to see how good you are at telling whether or not I’m lying to you. It amazes me.”

Damn the way he made you feel, you chastised yourself internally. But giving up the tough guy act, you reached for his hand again, letting him lead the way to the only Ultimate lab you’d never been in. Upon entering, you were shocked at the lack of color scheme and the overall sophistication that the room gave off; in comparison to Kokichi himself, it seemed that the room was meant for someone else. Though, the color scheme and overly bright (annoying) personality could all be a lie as well. 

“This, this is not what I was expecting at all Kokichi…”

He seemingly ignored you, sitting down on the first step in the stairs that led to what could only be described as a throne. Rubbing his hands together he looked up at you 

“I really like you a lot (y/n).”

Your heart stopped, face darkening as you took in his words, apparently the game had already started. One look into his eyes gave you everything you needed to know, your stomach filled with butterflies. 

“You’re telling the truth.”

Kokichi gave you what you could assume was a genuine smile as he moved up a step, patting the stone beside him, a silent request for you to follow suit. You moved up and he spoke again. 

“I tried throwing you off by telling the truth first, but I guess that backfired, you’re a lot smarter than your slutty ways make you out to be…. I’m the mastermind.”

Ignoring the unnecessary comment, you looked at him once more, trying to ignore the way your body reacted to being able to get this good a look at his face. He wasn’t telling the truth, but it didn’t seem like he was lying either. 

“You’re not the mastermind, but you know more than you say you do about who is.”

Kokichi groaned, moving up another step, looking down on you the whole time.

“You’ve got to tell me how you do that….I brought you in here to kill you.”

That immediately struck you the wrong way, your face contorting in what could only be described as disgust, that would make sense if the first thing he said were a lie. But your rational brain didn’t let it slide, you knew he was lying. 

“You’re lying to me. Although, you almost had me for a minute there.”

Forcing your face back into something more impassive and less scared of the man in front of you, you looked back up at him. He had climbed another step up, there were only two more until you reached the top, you secretly wondered what would happen when you did. 

“What’s going to happen once we reach the top of the stairs Kokichi?”

His eyebrow quirked up at you, a dirty smirk coming over his features as he spoke. 

“Dirty aren’t we, if you keep winning we can do whatever your little brain can conjure up, how about that?”

You couldn’t deny that beating him at his own game was serving to give you a boost of confidence, but enough to actually try anything? You couldn’t be sure yet. Though there was something about the softer side of Kokichi that you had seen that made you want more. 

“I don’t want to survive the killing game.”

one again you took a good look at his face, your eyes softening at the sadness that penetrated his eyes. 

“You’re lying again… but there’s more to it than that, something about it is upsetting to you.”

Before you could react, Kokichi pressed his lips to yours, his voice whispering lowly at the skin of your cheek

“(Y/n), it’s unfortunately lonely at the top. It’s not something you could understand.”

You were reeling from the feeling of his mouth, softer than you could’ve ever imagined, against your own. It felt like the first drink of water after being stuck in the desert for weeks. There was an addictive quality to it that was impossible to ignore, so rather than try to fight yourself for what you wanted any longer; you gave in, pressing your mouth to his once more, moving your body closer to his until you were nearly chest to chest. Once you were completely out of breath you pulled away, trying to keep yourself from panting loudly; not wanting to give him any reason to tease you, even though the look on his face gave you an indication otherwise. 

“Just couldn’t get enough of me could you, slut.”

You shook your head in agreement with his words, unable to argue with him any further, instead choosing to enjoy the way he degraded you. Dropping your head in a show of submission, you didn’t notice the fact that he climbed the rest of the stairs, sitting himself down on his throne, a bored expression on his face. You stood up to walk over to him, but paused as Kokichi lifted his hand. 

“If you’re going to come up here, you’re going to crawl like the bitch in heat that you are.”

You bit back some sick sort of whimper than threatened to leave your lips, slowly lowering yourself on all fours. The material the steps were made out of almost instantly made your knees ache, but the hungry look on Kokichi’s face kept the complaints that were threatening exit from your lips internalized. 

“You look so good like that (y/n), your pathetic little body was made to obey me wasn’t it?”

The whine that left your lips was unstoppable, making your way up the stairs on all fours was no easy task, your legs aching from the placement on the stone. But once you made it all the way up and raised your head fully to take him in from below, you were greeted with a sight that made the ache in your legs move to your core. Kokichi’s eyes were half lidded, but the sharp demanding smirk stayed plastered to his face, a deep flush filling his cheeks, one hand loosely stroking the very prominent bulge straining its way against the zipper in his pants. Still crawling, you moved to touch his thigh, only to be stopped by the tip of his boot covered foot. 

“Ah ah ah, if you want something, you’re going to have to use your mouth for something besides a cock-warmer (y/n). Why don’t you make good use of that filthy mouth of yours and clean my boots whore.”

You moved backwards slightly, thrown off by the demand, your body felt hot with shame, yet you found your mouth watering regardless. Poking your tongue out, you ran a quick stripe up the length of the top of the dark leather; the taste was shocking, it didn’t taste dirty, but it sure felt it. Your body was quivering, in a futile attempt to keep your arousal a secret as you tongue shined his boots, something Kokichi was taking great pleasure from. 

“Look at you, dirty bitch, I see you getting off on this, don’t think I can’t tell how wet your pussy is right now, all from servicing me, licking my boots like it’s the best thing you’ve ever tasted.”

His words only served to turn you on further, mouth switching to the other boot, feeling the bottom of the one you just licked clean come to rest on the back of your head and neck. The feeling was exhilarating, coupled with your arousal that was gathering around your twitching, neglected hole. Pressing your thighs together in a vain attempt to get some sort of friction to your sex was something that Kokichi didn’t miss in the slightest;

“Don’t you dare give yourself any pleasure, you don’t deserve it until you beg for it.”

Whimpering loudly, you allowed your legs to hang open lewdly, your body and mind fully submitting with an ease that was scarily uncharacteristic of you. You realized that you had stopped licking Kokichi’s boots just a second too late, the boot on the back of your neck started pressing down painfully hard, your throat becoming constricted when his hand wrapped around the front of your neck. 

“I don’t remember telling you to stop bitch, don’t make me repeat my orders. I understand that your small brain might not be able to comprehend much outside of cock, but you will listen to me.” 

Continuing your work in a fervent pace was a great way to ignore the dark laughter sounding out above you; your flush had spread to the tops of your breasts, you could feel it through your top. It was a sick kind of satisfaction that you got from the way he treated you as nothing more than a bug under his feet; a tool for his pleasure. You’d never been this open or submissive with any other person you’d had a sexual encounter with; granted there was only one other time and you could already tell that it was incomparable. After what felt like and eternity, Kokichi finally took pity on you and put his feet down, pulling you by the neck into a searing kiss, his tongue dominating your mouth. Your body was all but yanked on top of Kokichi, your covered pussy rubbing perfectly over the bulge in his pants. Harsh bites were making their way to your shirt, which was quickly torn open, exposing your breasts which were fondled soundly. Your moans carried loudly throughout the room, any thought you had was drowned by Kokichi. You felt his body shift as he moved to get up from the chair, your body being dropped onto it unceremoniously, legs and ass hanging fully off the throne as Kokichi’s deft fingers opened you up, dragging a finger over your clothed slit. Deciding quickly to be bold, you wiggled your ass playfully back at him, enjoying the sharp swat he placed on you. you felt your panties being pulled down, the change in temperature making you shiver, just in time for Kokichi’s tongue to make you cry out as it swirled over your hole, fingers holding you open so you were completely exposed to his hungry mouth. His mouth laved over you, making you shake and grab the armrests for support at the ministrations of his tongue. 

“O-oh fuck… your mouth feels so good……”

Kokichi responded by sliding a finger into you, curling it in time with his tongue until you felt your body tighten up around his finger and tongue, the room filling with the sounds of your incoherent cries as you came. You looked back just in time to see Kokichi suck your orgasm off his fingers and lick his lips at you as though that had worn you out. Lifting you up easily, Kokichi sat back down, his strained erection pressing into your wet and ready hole, it was in that moment that you realized you needed more; 

“’P-pleasee… please I need you inside me…”

Kokichi chuckled lowly, shifting you higher up his form, one hand sliding down to where you had embarrassingly made a wet spot on the front of his pants. 

“Awe look, the dirty little cumdump couldn’t control how fucking horny they are and made a mess all over my pants, you’re lucky I’m feeling kind.”

In one fluid motion, his zipper was undone, cock springing out and slapping the rim of your sensitive hole. The moan you let out was embarrassing at best, your eyes rolling back as he filled you perfectly; once again it seemed as though you were made to fit each other’s bodies. The pace Kokichi set was rough, his hands at your hips in a bruising grip as leverage to pound harder into you. 

“F-fuck (y/n), you feel so good around my cock. I knew you’d make a great cocksleeve.”

A small sense of dread crept into your mind; what if he was just using you to get himself off? But it seemed like Kokichi knew what you were thinking. His voice was husky in your ear, covering your body in goosebumps. 

“Obviously you’re more than that to me, but I can tell you like it when I’m mean to you…”

You smiled at the momentary peace his words brought you, but that was soon interrupted, by a particularly rough thrust that sent a choked moan of his name from your lips. It felt like your body was on fire from pleasure, your hips uselessly rocking in an attempt to keep some kind of control or composure. Your orgasm was building at an impossibly fast rate, your body tightening around Kokichi’s cock, who was starting to moan incoherently himself, eyes rolling back into his skull from the sensations coursing through his body. Latching your lips onto his neck, you sucked a dark mark in just barely higher than his scarf would cover, a dark sort of glee coursing through you as his lust-darkened eyes glared you down earnestly. 

“I see you’ve decided to drop the prude act huh? Want everyone to know who fucked you good..feel free to make more marks on me, I’ll wear them with pride.”

Kokichi accentuated his words by pulling his scarf off, exposing the pale column of his neck, though he gave you no time to bite him further; using the distraction as the perfect opportunity to pull out and stand up, flipping you over once more, face getting shoved into the seat of the throne as he slid back inside of you. every thrust of Kokichis; hips sent you face first into the throne, your hips and ass being bounced back and forth in time with his movements. His hand wrapped around the length of your hair and yanked your head back until his mouth was at your ear, whispering profanities and obscenities until your brain was too fucked out to hear it anymore. Kokichi was beginning to lose his thrusting tempo, his hips twitching forward wildly 

“I’m gonna fuckin’ cum, make you so full of me I’ll never leave your stupid little head or body…”

His words, coupled with the twitching of his cock as he came inside of you was enough to send you over the edge with a howling moan of his name, your vision going white in pleasure as you lost feeling in your lower half. You vaguely felt Kokichi’s nails run their way down your back as he took two handfuls of your ass and spread it, assumedly watching the cum leak from your swollen and used hole with what could only be described as a wicked grin, it was too much all at once as your body went slack against the chair. You were still conscious, your body was just too fucked out to respond. Once you came back to you almost went into shock once again; Kokichi was holding you against his chest, humming as he ran a gentle hand through your hair, mumbled words of praise and admiration leaving his lips as you snuggled closer to him. You suddenly understood what it meant to be the only one to hear the truth from lying lips. Kokichi started laughing, you looked up at him in question, hoping not to be the reason for his laughter. 

“You realize you’re going to have to make a walk of shame back to the dorms right?”


End file.
